Lucas' Story: A Pokemon Journey
by slywriter450
Summary: This is my take on the Sinnoh region Through the character of Lucas. Read a tale of friendship, and adventure of a boy and his stater as they try to make in a tough region, making friends, and of course... CATCHING POKEMON! Read to learn of Lucas' adventure with his Riolu at his side. Ch. 3 is up. Finally Hit 130 Views! Thanks so much Readers Please check out this story!
1. New Game: Start!

**Hello to all of you Slyreaders out there. This is my first story that I have written and posted on a public site. I don't mind flames because I can always choose to ignore them but Critical Comments are welcome. I won't state that I have perfect grammar because I don't, but I will try not to make too many mistakes. **

**Thank you all for reading,**

**Slywriter450.**

**Now without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!**

Hello,

Welcome to the World of Pokemon. This world is inhabited by curious and wonderful creatures known as Pokemon.

Pokemon are abundant in our world. We as humans have developed several bonds with Pokémon. These bonds allows us to grow closer to Pokémon as playmates, teammates, and workmates.

My name is Rowan. I study Pokémon, Pokemon Evolution to be more specific. Here is the story of a young boy named Lucas who will grow to be an adventure, a hero, a romantic? and most important of all, A True Friend to All Pokemon.

0oO~8~Oo0

Light filtered through the window behind a shady curtain and landed on a young boy's face. This boy is none other than the Character of our story. He had a slightly curved face with a relaxed look on it. There were obvious wrinkles that showed that this boy obviously smiled continuously.

"Umm," the boy yawned loudly while rubbing his eyes. Lifting up the covers he stuck his feet out of bed and walked over to his dresser where a Poster of the Sinnoh starters: Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig was hung up along with many other Pokemon league related items strewn about over the walls. After slipping on some jeans and a white T-shirt, the boy traversed over to the door, and made his way down the stairs.

"Hm, smells like mom is cooking something," the boy commented to himself as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Lucas, how did you sleep last night?" Lucas' mom questioned as he made his way to a stool by the bar. "Are you ready to get your first Pokémon? Riley told me that he, and the Shironas will be here around 10:30"

"I slept well, and even had a dream about fighting Gold," the excited 15 year old answered. Looking at the clock that was sitting on the wall opposite, and realizing it was 10:25. Lucas got up and headed for the stairs in the hallway, "I'm going to go get ready, Mom"

"Oh, I think someone has a little crush on Ms. Shirona," His mother teased.

"I don't have a crush on the village elder, Mom." He retorted a little too quickly with a blush, and dashed up the stairs to the sound of his mother's laughter filled reply.

"I wasn't talking about the Mrs. Shirona I was talking about her granddaughter."

0oO~8~Oo0

Upon reaching his room Lucas donned a light blue zip up jacket and rolled up the sleeves. He Brushed his teeth, and hair and applied some deodorant, then packed away his toiletries into his bag. When this task was accomplished, he grabbed his bag and Pokémon belt, and proceeded to the door. He turned and observed his room with a sense of accomplishment.

"I've done it, I'm finally a Pokémon trainer." Lucas murmured to himself.

"That you are," a melodic voice said as two hands flew over his eyes.

"Hello Cynthia, When did you get here?" Lucas commented while not reacting to the action. This exact scenario had happened more than once.

"Argh, how did you know it was me?" Cynthia Inquired while removing her hands from Lucas' face, and leading him towards the stairs. "and we just got here so I came to check on you."

"Ah, Well to answer your question, one I know your voice, and two you have been doing that exact action my entire life. even though you are only 4 years older than me," Lucas replied. "So aren't you suppose to be championing or something like that?"

"Well, I'm on a week vacation and so I'm not supposed to be doing anything. I came to see you and grandma," she replied as they hit the first floor entrance hall.

"Well, waddya know. It is young love. Janine I owe you 20¥ now." Cynthia's Grandmother commented as the duo reached the kitchen.

"We're not in love," Cynthia replied hastily while blushing on her usually expressionless face.

"You made a bet on me Mom!?" Lucas demanded in an exasperated tone.

"I might have made a little," Janine admitted sheepishly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here," A man walked in, wearing a blue uniform with a strange hat, commented making everyone jump. and his Lucario snicker.

"RILEY!" Both Cynthia and Lucas exclaimed charging at him both holding massive hugs.

"Ok, ok that's enough," Riley said escaping both of their bone crushing hugs. Turning to Lucas he inquired, "Hey Lucas you ready to meet your first Pokémon?"

"Yes sir, I am," Lucas replied with a giddy expression.

"Ok then, here he is," Riley stated while taking a pokeball off of his belt and opening it. A white flash revealed the Pokémon in the pokeball...

"Lu," a Riolu said while rubbing its eyes and looking around.

"Riolu, this is your new trainer, Lucas." Riley informed the small dog like Pokémon.

"rio-riolu-olu," said the Riolu as it cocked its head to the side while looking at Lucas.

"Hi there Riolu, my names Lucas. I want to go on a journey to find new Pokémon battle people and make lots of new friends. Do you want to be the first friend on my journey?" Lucas asked the Pokémon while squatting.

"Olu-rio-riolu," the small aura Pokémon yelled while jumping at Lucas, knocking him over.

"Ha-ha," Lucas laughed while hugging the Pokémon to his chest.

"Ah he looks so adorable," Janine fawned over her child.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of everyone," Lucas admonished too which everyone laughed.

"Hey Lucas, now that you have a Pokémon how about a little battle," Cynthia challenged with a raised Eyebrow.

"Sure but I'm going to make you look like an Absol-lute disaster," Lucas teased back at here as Cynthia glared at the obvious bad pun.

"I'll Ref," Riley interjected.

When the entire group had made their way outside to the middle of the town where the dirt battlegrounds where located, they had gathered a large crowd to support both the sinnoh champion and the new trainer.

"This will be a 1v1 between, the Champion of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Cynthia Shirona and Lucas Thornbush, of Celestic Town." Riley stated for everyone to here. "The battle will be over when one of the two parties Pokémon are no longer able to battle. Are the trainers ready." Upon the nod of both Lucas and Cynthia Riley shouted, "BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Ok let's start this off right. Go Garchomp, take us to victory," Cynthia called upon her starter.

"Fine by me, Go Riolu, I believe in you," Lucas told the small Pokémon.

"Gaaarrrr!" The land shark Pokémon roared at the small aura Pokémon trying to intimidate it to no avail.

"RIOLU!" The small Riolu challenged back.

"You have the first move Lucas."

"Alright, let's start this off with a leer Riolu." Riolu glared at the larger Pokémon forcing its defense down minuscule.

"Garchomp, bat it off with a dragon claw." The land shark jogged over to the small Pokémon and lightly hit it with its claw, which was covered in a slightly glowing greenish blue light, making the smaller Pokémon fly towards his trainer.

"No! Riolu get back up and try a force palm." Lucas commanded. The riolu executed the attack making the larger Pokémon take a step back and fall to a knee acting hurt.

"Garchomp, use an earth quake to get it away from you." Cynthia Commanded. Garchomp followed the order and slammed its tail into the ground forcing riolu to its knees. "Now Finish it with a slash attack." At which Garchomp hit the Riolu softly making it tumble back towards Lucas who knew he was too hurt to go on.

"Riolu is unable to battle making Garchomp the winner and the victor of the battle Cynthia," Riley stated to the cheering crowd.

After making sure Riolu could stand, Lucas and Riolu went over and shook Cynthia and Garchomp's hands accordingly.

"We may have lost this battle, but we will challenge you again and beat you." Lucas promised.

"Alright, I look forward to that day," Cynthia told our hero.

Lucas walked over to his bag and grabbed his supplies and then turned to his family and friends and said, "Good bye for now, I will see you all in the future."

He then turned towards the east and made his way down route 211 towards Mt. Coronet.

"Hey Riolu thanks for battling me. We may have lost the fight, but it just means we will have to become stronger.

"Rio-olu-Riolu," Riolu called out agreeing with his trainer.

With that our heroes made their way towards new challenges, new adventures, and new friends.

**Well... What do you think. Was it Good, Bad, make you laugh. Tell me in the reviews below. Btw ¥=poke or money.**

**If you found any errors please tell me and I will try to fix them in future chapters. Thank you all for reading like the awesome peeps you are.**

**Love all you Slyreaders out there**

**Slywriter450 **

**Signing out.**


	2. Dawn

**Hey there all you Slyreaders. Here is the Next Chapter in Lucas' Story: A Pokémon Journey. I have had a lot of fun writing this story so far. Thanks to all who have read it so far and thanks to anyone who will read it. Same goes for the reviews/favorites/follows. They support helps, but I promise here and now not to be a review hog. I will update the chapters as I write them whether I get reviews or not. On the same note I also promise I will not abandon this story, no matter what the circumstance I will stick to it to the end. **

**Also I wanted to tell you that in my story some of the mechanics that are in the games have changed, such as a Pokémon will**

**On another note, I am looking for a beta to read over my writing and to push me to the limit to get the most of this story. So if you are interested please drop me a PM or a review. **

**Ok now that I'm done with announcements, ON WITH THE FIC!**

The sun is shining brightly on route 211 where we find our hero, Lucas, walking down the trail looking ahead towards Mt. Coronet.

Upon reaching a fairly open field Luca's turned to look at his partner who was walking beside him, " hey Riolu, what do you say we stop here and get some training done?"

"Lu-Rio," Riolu agreed razing his paw.

"Ok, the let's get to it," Lucas said walking into the middle of the clearing. "How about we start out by using quick attack over that log over there, then follow up with force palms to that thick tree." Riolu complied, charging towards a fallen oak and sprang over it and started hammering his palms into the trunk of a the enormous tree.

0oO~8~Oo0

"Good Job Riolu that was a great training session," Lucas said to his starter.

"olu-riolu," Riolu replied his agreement with a tired shake of the head.

"Wow, is that a Riolu? I don't think I've ever seen one of those before," a blue haired girl around the age of 15 holding a piplup exclaimed.

"Yep it sure is he is my best friend," Lucas replied proudly at which riolu puffed out his chest. "By the way, my names is Lucas I'm from Celestic Town, and I want to be the best Pokémon trainer and friend in the world. And you have obviously already met Riolu."

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Dawn, and this is Piplup. 'Piplup pip' And were from twinleaf and we want to be top coordinators," Dawn replied.

"Well I was about to set up some lunch for me and Riolu would you care to join us?" Lucas asked the blue haired coordinator.

"Well I would not want to impose," Dawn said as her stomach grumbled. Looking sheepishly at Lucas she followed up with, "but I guess it couldn't hurt if you have enough."

"Its fine but you're going to have to help me set up camp," Lucas teased.

"Alright fair enough," Dawn replied.

While our heroes along with Dawn set up camp and get ready for a mid day lunch, a pair of golden eyes watch them from a distant bush looking at the food hungrily.

0oO~8~Oo0

"Ok the food is ready Dawn, Riolu, Piplup," Lucas stated. "eat up"

"Arceus, This is good Lucas where did you learn to cook like this? It's really good," Dawn commented.

"piplup-lup Rio-riolu" Riolu and piplup added.

"Well, my mom taught me how to cook," Lucas replied sheepishly while rubbing his head. "Besides there just sandwiches."

As Lucas finished talking a Monferno jumped out of a bush near the camp, shot an Ember at piplup and riolu, and grabbed the remaining sandwiches. then took off towards Mt. Coronet. Lucas and Dawn rushed to their Pokémon.

"Here Riolu, Piplup eat these. They're Rawst and Sitrus berries from Mrs. Shirona.

"olu Pip" the two small Pokémon replied.

"What was that thing?" Dawn inquired.

"I think it was a Monferno, which is the evolved form of a Chimchar, and it looked strong," Will answered.

"Well whatever it was lets follow it and get our lunch back," Dawn said.

"Ya, and I'd like a shot at catching it," Lucas' agreed nodding towards his companion before they both ran down the path toward the mountain.

The duo was roughly 100 yards away from the Monferno and closing in when the devious Pokémon turned left and shot down a side path. When the duo reached the intersection, they spotted an police officer riding towards them on a motorbike. As she drew nearer to the group the officer slowed to a stop, and said, "Hello I'm Officer Jenny, you all look as though you are in stress is there anything wrong, and if so is there anything I can do to help." 

"Yes there is," Dawn started while Lucas merely nodded. "There is this Monferno that attacked our Pokémon, then stole our lunch and ran off. When we started to chase it, it turned, and ran down this path."

"Ah, that's the 6th time this month that Monferno caused trouble for travelers," Officer Jenny explained. "It never actually hurts anyone or steals anything of value. It simply takes some food, attacks a Pokémon and plays pranks on people. They do no harm but they are rather annoying."

"Oh, so it's a little trickster. It will be even more fun to try to catch it then," Lucas pondered allowed while grinning.

"It won't be easy," Officer Jenny started. "That many have tried to catch it, but only to fail. It will either win the battle or simply dodge the Pokéball then run off."

"It is still a challenge I'm willing to accept," Lucas replied.

"Anyways, Officer Jenny do you know where the nearest Pokémon Center is? We probably need to head there and rest before we try to do anything else," Dawn inquired.

"Yes, there is a Pokémon Center about a mile up the road. I can give you all a lift if you need one," Officer Jenny answered.

"Thanks Officer!" Lucas said.

After the trio maneuvered onto the bike and side cart, Officer Jenny drove them toward the Pokémon Center, let them off, and told them to be careful if they went after the Monferno. As they walked into the Pokémon center, Nurse Joy greeted them and asked "Can I heal your Pokémon for you?"

"Yes m'am, That would be nice. Also do you have any rooms available?" Lucas replied while he and dawn handed over their Pokéballs.

"Yes, we do have a room, here is your key your room number is 512," She responded while handing back their Pokémon and the key to their room.

After heading to their room and placing their stuff down Lucas turned to his companion and asked, "Hey Dawn, do you want to have a little training battle? "

"Sure, but I'm going to win," Dawn said as the two trainers made their way out to the battle fields behind the Center.

"You wish, Co-lose-inator," Lucas taunted back to which Dawn Replied by sticking out here toung. "Alright go Riolu, I choose you."

"Go Piplup, Spotlight," Dawn called out her piplup.

"Let's start this off with a focus energy and follow up with a leer," Lucas called out the two attacks. Riolu responded by closing his eyes and concentrating then once the attack was over he leered at his penguin opponent.

"Piplup use your peck attack!" Dawn commanded hoping to get in a few super effective hits.

"Riolu focus on piplup and wait until the last moment, then dodge with quick attack and then return a force palm!" Lucas Replied.

Piplup charged up energy in its beak, then proceeded to charge at the small jackal. Riolu watched as piplup careened towards him. He crouched down and sprung off to the left with a ribbon of light following his movements effectively dodging the peck attack. Then slamming his foot into the ground he pivoted and shot out a force palm into the water types mid section knocking the penguin backwards landing a crit.

When the dust from the small Pokémon's tumble cleared, it revealed his eyes were depicting swirls.

"Piplup are you alright?" Dawn asked checking on her Pokémon. "Pip lup-pip," the small Pokémon replied sitting up.

"nice battle Lucas that was a great strategy making piplup weaker, then using quick attack's speed boost to dodge. I'm impressed," Dawn complimented.

"Aw, it was nothing about me it was all riolu," Lucas replied rubbing the back of his head and blushing at the compliment. "We should get our Pokémon healed and grab some lunch. "

"Alright I am a little hungry," Dawn agreed.

0oO~8~Oo0

"So what's your plan of attack to take on the Monferno?" Dawn inquired taking a sip of her orange soda.

"Well I'm going to go down that path we lost it at and see if it lives anywhere near there. Then I'll probably

"Well nothing around you goes to plan, so this should be interesting." Dawn remarked

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I know it's late and there are reasons that it is late. For this chapter I planned 3 major events, one was obviously meeting dawn, and the next was how Lucas was going to… (ah ah ah no spoilers) and the problem with this is that It just wasn't flowing very well and was hard to write. sorry for the bit of cliff hanger that I left and I promise the next chapter will be action Packed. This update I'm giving myself two weeks and already have a 500 word head start. Thank you all for reading last time I checked the story it was at like 40 views and to me that's amazing. If you have any questions/suggestions I would love to hear them.**

**Until next time,**

**Slywriter450**


	3. Monkeying around with Monferno

**Oh My Gawd! This has taken so long. I have been planning for this chapter for about a month now and have re-written it like 4 times. I'm so Sorry this has taken so long guys. I really truly am. To make up for it I'm going to try to pull an all night-er to get this ch. done. I'm writing this line at 10:13 so hopefully I can get enough done. That is about all of the ranting I have for this A/N. I will see you all at the bottom of the page. **

**Slywriter450**

**On with the Words!**

Have you ever noticed how when you're looking for something it just doesn't seem to exist. This is how our adventuring duo thought as they walked along route 211. They had started down the Cheery looking forest path at 9-ish and it was now 11:30. The Police officer- Jenny was her name- had directed them towards the area that they wanted to head in.

"Well this is harder than I thought it would be," Lucas commented to his blue haired companion.

"I hear you, I bet there is an easier way to find that monkey," Dawn thought aloud.

"Well we first met it when it stole our lunch so," Lucas started. " Maybe we will be able to draw it out if we set up some bait." He finished.

"That does make logical sense. I guess?" Dawn responded.

With that they started to set up a lunch. They prepared the same meal that they had started on yesterday. It was a Tomato berry soup with grilled cheese sandwiches.

As the aroma drifted into the air and dispersed into the surrounding areas, Dawn and Lucas with the help of Riolu and Piplup started to set up a trap for the pestering fire monkey. Not a second later said Pokémon grabbed the basket that the food was held in, and not waiting a second more took off down the path.

Without a thought our adventurous duo took off after the pesky monferno. As they ran after it, they started to gain ground on their pray. When they came into range, Dawn ordered Piplup to use its Bubblebeam attack.

"Pip-PipLU-UP," Piplup cried out while launching the super effective attack. The beam caught Monferno in the back and forced it to the ground.

"Mon-Fer-NO," Monferno cried when it launched a steam of searing flames at our heroes.

"Watch out! That was a flamethrower," Lucas called to his friends. " Now Riolu use your quick attack to catch up to Monferno then use your force palm."

Riolu complied with the order as he sprinted towards monferno with a white gleaming trail. When Riolu caught up to his opponent, he chambered his right paw, and formed a yellow oval-ish sphere of energy. When the Energy was collected, Riolu thrust it his palm into the monferno.

The sphere then exploded and sent monferno flying where he hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

"Go Pokéball," Lucas cried out throwing the red and white ball at Monferno. As the ball impacted on the Pokémon, it opened and absorbed the monferno in a red energy. The ball started to shake. One…. Two….. Three…..

PSHOOM. The Ball opened and Monferno broke out of the ball. He then turned and ran off into the opposite direction.

"Come on, the monferno can't run to far," Lucas stated to Dawn who nodded in agreement. The two and their Pokémon partners took off after the monferno that was running towards Mt. Coronet. As they neared the mountain, Monferno started to dart and weave in between boulders.

Upon entering the natural obstacle course they came to a halt seeing that the quarry was a complex maze.

"Let's split up and if we see Monferno then we'll give a shout," Dawn said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lucas said.

0oO~8~Oo0

Start Pokémon Theme Montage

_**I wanna be the very best,**_

_**Like no-one ever was,**_

We see dawn and Lucas running in opposite directions.

_**To catch them is my real test,**_

_**To train them is my cause,**_

Lucas is running through the quarry and comes across a group of geodude and proceeds to fight them.

_**I will travel across the land,**_

_**Searching far and wide,**_

Dawn is found crossing a river and jumps over several stones while piplup swims through it.

_**Each Pokémon to understand,**_

_**The power that's inside**_

_**Pokémon **_

Rounding the corner Lucas and Dawn spot each other and meet up. They had made it through the quarry and were now on the opposite side. A sudden shout made them both turn towards the mountain path. The shout sounded like Monferno and it sounded scared and in pain.

They both took off towards the noise where they found eccentrically dressed individuals with a teal sort of colored hair. They were holding onto monferno and they had a zubat, a skunky, a glamow, and a wurmple with them.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Monferno!" Lucas shouted at the two grunts.

"Ha-ha, You actually care about this pathetic Pokémon," The first one said as he referred to the limp obviously unconscious Pokémon while his partner stated, "This useless thing tried to take our communicator and so we attacked it. It didn't put up much of a fight but I'm sure we can shape it up and use it for our cause." they both laughed at the thought of 'Shaping it up'.

"you won't be doing anything with Monferno," Lucas said as Monferno started to wake up. Monferno stared in disbelief at the trainer. 'Why would he care what they do to me, I stole from them twice.' He thought to himself.

"Sure Monferno might have tried to take it from you, but he is a wild Pokémon and doesn't know better. Besides you battled him unfairly, he was just in a battle and then you fought him 4 on one." Lucas followed up with.

If possible Monferno's eyes widened at Lucas' statement.

"Well then If you feel this way then we'll just have to encourage you to feel differently," Grunt two said.

"Prepare to feel Team Galactic's wrath," Grunt one added.

"Hey dawn I'll take on the one on the right you get the one on the left," Lucas said.

"Alright we got this," dawn replied.

**(a/n: This is where I passed out on my computer… I hate writers block, Anyways I started writing again before my relatives get to my house.)**

0oO~8~Oo0

Lucas faced off with grunt one and they both called out their Pokémon.

"Riolu, Battlefront lets go," Lucas shouted as the Galactic Grunt set out a skunky.

"Ok Riolu lets start this out right use your focus energy attack and follow up with your leer attack."

"Skunky use leer then use your tackle."

Riolu bowed its head and placed his forepaws together while raising his critical hit chances. then snapped his head up and glared at the skunky before dodging the tackle attack.

"Ok good job now use quick attack and then go into a force palm."

"Skunky dodge it."

Riolu rushed at the skunky and made contact before he could get out of the way and then slammed his hand into its side sending it sprawling into the ground. Riolu then had arcs of purple like electricity rush over his body while he fell to his knees.

"What?! Riolu are you OK! What was that?"

"That was Skunky's aftermath. After you take down a skunky your Pokémon takes damage also. Now Go Wurmple!"

"Riolu can you go on."

"Rio-RioLUU!" Riolu responded while thrusting his arms down to his side after getting up.

"Ok Riolu use leer."

"I don't think so, use your string shot wurmple."

Wurmple shot out a web like material at Riolu. The webs wrapped around him and didn't allow him to move.

"Now use your Poison Sting attack!"

The Wurmple shot several purple like needles at Riolu until he collapsed and could not battle.

"Riolu NO!" Lucas shouted while recalling Riolu.

"Ha you don't have any more Pokémon do you?" The Grunt Shouted. "Now Wurmple use Poison Sting on the trainer."

"Ahhh!" Lucas covered his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Just heat. Quite like sitting at a camp fire. Lucas opened his eyes and saw Monferno struggling to stand in front of him. "Monferno did you block the Poison Sting for me?"

"Fer-no" Monferno said while nodding.

"Thank you… Now use your flamethrower on the wurmple."

Monferno responded by sending a column of flames at the bug Pokémon sending him sprawling on the ground fainted.

"Argh," the grunt Growled and looked over to see his partner was in the same predicament.

"Wooo-Weee-Wooo-Weee" The sound of sirens going off. As a police bike came roaring down the mountain path with a two police cars came barreling after it. "Stop, You are under arrest," Officer Jenny shouted at the Two Grunts.

The Grunts Returned their Pokémon and dropped the Pokéballs while getting down on their knees and placing their hands on their heads.

"Thank you for subduing these two criminals, can we give you a lift to the Pokémon center?," Jenny asked Lucas and Dawn.

" Yes that would be most helpful, Thanks so much," Dawn replied while Lucas just nodded as he gathered Monferno into his arms.

Lucas started, "Ya, let's get there as fast as we can, I don't Monferno to get hurt anymore."

"Alright, You two go with Jerry in the first car and then Sarah and Jack can get the two grunts in the second car," Jenny directed while both Dawn and Lucas glanced over and saw a slightly chubby looking officer who had a kind grin on his face waving them over. Lucas and dawn both got into the back of the care and buckled up before the convoy fired up their sirens and headed to the Pokémon Center.

0oO~8~Oo0

**(a/n: Just because I didn't really want to write all of the details out here is a short paragraph of what happened when the duo arrived. Sorry I'm Lazy **** )**

Our hero's got to the Pokémon center and Nurse Joy called several Chanseys to bring out several stretchers for the three Pokémon. After telling the duo that the Pokémon would be just fine and they just needed to rest for the night, Lucas and Dawn rented one of the trainer rooms at the center.

Morning.

Light filtered through the curtains and through the window onto the face of Lucas, who woke up with a start. He got out of bed silently and got ready to greet the day. when he got out of the bathroom he went and woke dawn up who went into the bathroom to do her daily routine. After wards the two trainers made their way down to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Dawn questioned to her traveling companion.

" I think that we could do with some more training. Even if the grunt used the underhand tactic of stunky's aftermath we should not have gotten that close to losing to a bunch of grunts. Then I kind of want to get to know Monferno a little more, because he doesn't seem like that bad of a Pokémon because he saved me after all. " Lucas responded to a thoughtful Dawn.

"Ok, sounds good to me," Dawn agreed with him.

The duo made their way to the front desk to pick up their Pokémon. The chansey brought Monferno and the two Pokéballs to the front on a stretcher when out of nowhere monferno grabbed the two Pokéballs and took off out of the front of the building.

"Hey Monferno get back here you can't just take stuff from people!" Lucas yelled with dawn screaming to get back here.

The two trainers gave chase while the Monferno ran around the building. When the trainers made it around the building they found Monferno sitting on one side of the battle field with Lucas' Pokéball in the challengers box and Dawns in the ref stand.

"Oh you wanted a battle did you?" Lucas called out to him.

"Ferno-Mon-Mon!" Monferno screeched back while waving his hand in a taunting gesture.

"Ok Riolu battle front," Lucas cried releasing his starter.

"Rio-Rio-LUUU!" Riolu cried while getting ready for battle.

"Ok Monferno you get first move," Lucas yelled at the Pokémon who responded by rushing forward with a flame wheel.

"Riolu watch out and dodge it. Then follow up with focus energy," Lucas ordered in which Riolu dodged the incoming flame wheel attack and bowed his head, clasped his hands together, and raised his crit. Hit ratio.

Monferno followed up by burrowing under the ground.

"ok riolu watch out for it and stand your ground," Lucas started. Monferno broke through the ground and tried to hit riolu. "Now grab it and use your counter attack."

Riolu responded by grabbing Monferno and then rolling back and launching the flame Monkey into a nearby tree.

"Good now use your leer attack then quick palm."

Riolu glared at the opponent before rushing forward leaving a white light trail and slamming a force palm into Monferno who was knocked unconscious

"Ok Pokéball go!" Lucas shouted while lobbing the red and white orb at the Pokémon.

The Pokéball shook once… twice….. three times…. "Ping!" The Pokéball dinged signaling the successful capture.

"Ok we caught Monferno!" Lucas shouted with glee while making a pose with Riolu.

**Oh My Gosh! That took so long to write. I am so sorry for the wait guys that was so hard to get done. I love writing this so far but it is a pain in the butt. **

**Ok now that I'm done ranting how was this chapter. It took a lot of work but I'm actually pretty happy about it. I the grunts actually lead to another area of Pokémon fanfiction that I kind of wanted Lucas to go into that I didn't really know how to prompt but they actually did it for me without any effort on my part. See grunts can be useful sometimes. HaHaHaHa…. Ok I really need a life.**

**Oh well to answer a review someone asked about why sometimes Pokémon's names where capitalized and other times not. My answer to this is that they are hard to describe what kind of noun they are. They can be the name of a species like dog, but because I don't use nicknames because they would probably be like knuckles, flames, sparky and other crappy ones if someone is referring to the Pokémon directly you have to use it as a proper noun. It confuses me too but I'm kind of too lazy to go back and capitalize all Pokémon names in the previous two chapters so I think I'm just going to capitalize them from now on.**

**Well hope you enjoy chapter 3 now I have to think of a name for it but until next time,**

**Slywriter450**


End file.
